Hetalia high
by Zhe Awesome Pancake
Summary: Read and find out i dare ya! -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Human AU I don't own this that is all**

(Harmony)

I got up from my bed and stretched I looked at the clock

6:30 AM

I got up and went to my Brother Arthur's room he was still asleep hugging Iggybear I went over to him and poked his cheek

"Arthur! School time get up! Get up get up get up get up get up get up!"

"Harmony I'm still tired and the jet lag's killing me"

"Okay but you better hurry up!" I said going to my room.

I took a quick shower and changed to my school uniform and black head I groaned at how short the skirts were I went down and ate toast mom left us both our parents work we barely see them I sighed then Arthur came down the stairs

"Ready?" I ask jumping up and down

"Yes but will you ever grow up?" he said ruffling my hair sure I was a little short but who cares

"I don't wanna" I said crossing my arms and pouting

We went outside and I stretched being in London all summer made me miss the familiar town then I saw Lovino I ran to him and shouted

"Lovi!"

He turned to me and his cheeks went red then I hugged him then quickly let go

"Did you miss me?"

"N-no"

"Not even a little bit?"

"No"

"Don't listen to him Amiga! He's lying!" I quickly turned around

"Shut up Tomato bastard!"

"Toni!" I hugged which he gladly returned then I let go and playfully punched his shoulder or arm for that matter then we saw Belle Lovi and I turned to Toni

"Go get'em tiger" I said and he ran to talk to her but he slipped on a puddle and face planting into the pavement I burst out laughing while Lovi chuckled then Toni dramatically reached out his hand

"Let's go we're probably late or something" I said running ahead

When we got there the gates were flooded with people mostly girls soon I saw Liz my other best friend

"Liz! What's going on?"

"Oh Harmony! You're still adorable like a grade school student"

"I'm not that short and what's with all the people?"

"Well a bunch of guys are here and based on the commotion they must look pretty hot"

"Okay well I'm going to class"

"Okay bye!"

I went inside the class room and sat beside Toni and an empty desk when the rest of the class came in the teacher went in front

"Okay class settle down" the teacher said cheerily but no one listened

"Class…class! ...hey Arthur I think they would like some scones"

"Okay! …Hey everyone I have scones!" everyone shut up

"The ones who talk will receive more and Arthur can you bring them every day?"

"Sure sir"

There was a knock on the door

"You can come in now" the teacher said then 5 boys came in one had gravity defying blonde hair and blue eyes, another had white hair and violet eyes, one had dark blonde hair sea green eyes, while one had platinum blonde hair and violet eyes with a white hat, and the last one had light blonde hair and purplish-blue eyes with a Nordic cross Barrett

"Introduce yourselves and where you're from"

"Matthias Køhler the king of northern Europe from Denmark"

"God not another cocky one" the teacher mumbled

"Emil Steilsson I'm from Iceland"

"Berwald Oxenstierna from Sweden"

"Tino Väinämöinen! And I'm from Finland!"

"Lukas Bondevik… Norway" all the girls either squealed or swooned I looked at them weird

"Okay Matthias you sit beside Harmony Emil is beside Leon (HK) Berwald you and Tino will be beside Peter…Peter? Is he absent?"

Then the door flew open… 'I forgot to wake up Peter I'm so dead' I thought

"I'm so sorry I'm late sir"

"Detention Mr Peter you know the rules"

He sighed and sat down in his chair

"Oh yes where was I oh yes Lukas sit beside Lovino in the back

**Done R&amp;R brofist!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Matthias)

right after class my new seatmate Harmony, ran out I got curios so I ran after her and picked her up with the back of her school shirt 'for a 13 year old she sure is short' I thought

D: explanation time!

A: We start high school at 13 from where D and I come from and yeah that's about it

D: BAI!

"Hey let me go he's going to get me!"

"Who's going to get you?"

"My cousin Peter I forgot to wake him up"

"You can fight back your both 13"

"I'm not! I'm 12! I started early he could be here any-"

"Harmony? Hey you! The one with gravity defying hair!"

"Me?"

"Yes! What are you doing with my cousin?"

"I'm trying to make her stop running away and face her fears" I said grinning

"I'm sorry for forgetting to wake you up, don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you, what? We'll talk about this later" He said and grabbed her and went to the Home ec. Room then I followed since we all have the same schedule I stayed beside my best friend Lukas then the teacher came in and said we would make cupcakes

(Harmony)

I was paired with England…this won't be good

We started making the batter it was green and bubbling

"Is it supposed to look like this?"

"O-of course you believe your big brother right?"

"I-I guess so"

Then we put the batter into the cups and put it in the oven 30 minutes later the cupcakes were on fire

"Take them out!" I yelled

Alfred swooped in with mittens on took out the flaming muffins and then Matthias put out the fire with an extinguisher

"I think I better call the principle"

"YOU THINK?!" the class yelled and she went out

Arthur and I sat down on the ground Liz and Belle rushed over to me while Alfred and Francis went to Arthur

"Are you okay are you hurt are you burned?"

"I'm fine don't worry"

Then Lovi ran over to me and grabbed my shirt and shook me saying

"Sure you're okay but what about me you idiota ragazza you gave me a heart attack I could've died what if you got burned what then ragazza! I knew you shouldn't have been paired with that British bastard"

"Eh…But I'm not burned so you don't have to worry Lovi!"

He blushed and turned away

"Aw! You two are perfect for each other it's so cute!"

He turned tomato red and I poked his cheek

"Lovi's turning into a tomato!" I said and poked him even more

The teacher came back and we all went to our stations

"Okay since the fiasco I'm assigning new pairs! Arthur is with Francis, Harmony with Lukas since they both got the best cupcakes and as for their partners Matthias and Alfred are paired class dismissed"

I went out next is P.E. I went to the girl's locker room and changed to a sweater and shorts we all had that well except my sweater is oversized

I went out then Liz and Belle squealed and they said my hair would get in my face so they braided it and I removed my headband when I went out not a lot of people were there so I sat on the bleachers then Matthias went up to me

"Hey Harmony"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much"

"So what happened to you and your cousin Peter?"

"Oh we haven't talked yet… I know I'll talk to him now!"

"Yeah and the King will make sure you don't get beat up!"

"Yeah!"

~meanwhile~

"Those idiots what is he doing now" Lukas said 'but the girl's cute- no stop it! She's just like him'

~Back to Harmony and P.O.V. switch to no one~

Harmony went down the bleachers and went to Peter

"Peter I really am sorry for forgetting!"

"That's okay and what gave you the idea that I would hurt you?"

"well you keep saying that you'll grow bigger than big bro and squash him and since you're already bigger than me you could squash me already" Harmony said with determination written all over her face

'She looks and acts like a kid' they thought

Peter lifted his hand and Harmony closed her eyes ready for impact when he petted her head she opened her eyes then he said

"I only said that because big bro's a jerk and I promise I'll never hit you 'kay?"

"'kay!"

"That is adorable!" Matthias shouted and Peter sweat dropped

Then the teacher came in he blew his whistle and everyone went into a line

"Okay everyone 5 laps around and then we have soccer"

After doing the laps they saw the teacher texting everyone sweat dropped then Ludwig made Feli and Kiku do 10 laps Ludwig did it without a sweat Kiku had a little trouble and Feli poor dude didn't make it

So after P.E. they changed to the school uniform Harmony undid her braid and put on her headband she went into the cafeteria with Liz and Belle when suddenly she was dragged away and all they did was smirk and wave

"Hey guys, is it okay if my new friend Harmony eats with us today?"

"Of course she can but isn't she a little too young to stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it against school rules for the grade school to be eating with the high school students?"

"She isn't a grade school student" Lukas said staring at her Harmony felt a little uneasy

"Oh? How do you know hmm Lukas?" he said moving his eyebrows suggestively

Then Matthias is being strangled by Lukas with his own tie

"You shouldn't meddle with things that don't concern you" Lukas said before letting go "anyway I'm Lukas and that's-"

"I know I'm in your class"

"Okay then what's your name?" Emil said biting his black licorice

"Harmony Kirkland, it's nice to meet you!"

~meanwhile~

Lovino was at the table with Toni, Gilbert and Francis along with Alfred and Arthur when he only saw Liz and Belle he asked

"Where's Harmony?"

"Oh well Matthias dragged her away to sit with them" they said smiling "Our little Harmony's growing up"

"Not on my watch that stupid gravity defying bastard better not touch her!" Lovino said and got up but was held back by the BTT and Alfred while Arthur sulked in the corner after lunch it was on to boring stuff like physics, literature, chemistry, and the stuff

While Lovi and Harmony walked home he asked

"That gravity defying bastard, do you like him?"

"You mean Matthias? Yeah he's a great friend like a crazy fun drunk uncle more fun and crazy then drunk but meh"

"No like you know like-like"

"Didn't you hear me **uncle****"**

"Yes!" Lovino whisper shouted

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all

**D: Okay goodbye every body!**


End file.
